Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{7}{12}-3\dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {3} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {3} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{5}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{5}{12}$